In the Shadows
by katiesparks
Summary: In the shadows they lurk. They have no respect for the law.They have no home.They have no hope.But now they have come to Amity Park.And it might be their last chance to truly live...DxS NOT Marysues.Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on Dan Phantom: Sympathy but I've had this idea for awhile (cough since last year cough) so I'm going to post it anyways and burden myself with another story. **

**KIRBY: Yeah right, burden yourself my butt. You know you want to write another story.**

**Shut up Kirby.**

**KIRBY: Why are you calling me Kirby! I told my name is Be-**

**(clamps hand over Kirby's mouth) We don't any crazy internet stalkers finding out your name, stupid!**

**KIRBY: Oh, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the Teen Titans (that won't be important until later) but I do own Eclipse Angel (Ivy) and Element Shadow (Alice). If you want to use them in a story please get my permission first. I don't take very kindly to thieves.**

**(Also before I forget this is set about eight years in the future which makes Danny 22 years old, kay?)**

Two young girls crept down a dark alley in Amity Park. They moved silently, their footsteps making no sound on the hard pavement. One had long blonde hair with a pink flower clip on one side. The other had short orange hair with a black headband. Both were wearing black bodysuits, complete with matching boots and gloves. On their faces were thin pieces of black cloth with eyes wholes cut in them. The blondes eyes were a deep blue while the others were an angry green.

"Alice, this place gives me the creeps." The blonde whimpered.

"Ivy, don't say my real name!" Exclaimed the red headed one in a panicked whisper.

"Well you just said mine!" The blonde, Ivy, hissed back.

"Ok, ok, it's not a big deal. But from now on-"

"I know, I'm Eclipse Angel and you're Element Shadow. I get, ok?" Ivy said, annoyed.

"Ok, now come on. We've got to get something to eat and then we'll go and hide out in that abandoned railroad station I saw earlier ok?" Alice, or Element Shadow, said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm so hungry! It's been weeks since we had something to eat."

"I know. This place is known for ghost attacks so they'll just think ghosts took the stuff. That way no one will be on their guard for 'thieves'."

"What?!!? Did you just say they have ghost attacks here?!!?" Ivy cried, her face suddenly sporting a very fearful expression.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me you're afraid of ghosts? You're half demon for goodness sake!" Alice said, laughing.

"It's not funny! My magic doesn't work on ghosts…" Ivy said, the last bit coming out very uncertain.

"Don't worry. This town has been handling ghost attacks since before you were born! Danny Phantom protects everyone from the ghosts." Alice said, realizing her friend was really afraid.

"Who's Danny Phantom?" Ivy said, knowing it had a good story behind it.

"Danny Phantom's a ghost. But he's a good ghost, like Casper. So he uses his powers to save the world from the evil ghosts. When he first appeared about eight years ago, he was just a teenager. But now he's all grown up and he's stronger than ever! At first everyone hated him but now they all love him! They even make Danny Phantom action figures!" Alice told Ivy.

"Wow! Did everyone really hate him?" Ivy asked feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah, but they don't anymore."

"Ok. I'm getting tired, let's hurry up and get something to eat." Ivy said, yawning.

"Good idea. Can you get us in?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Ivy said and raised her hands. They glowed in a black light and suddenly the blackness surrounded the two girls and carried them inside the supermarket they were standing next to.

"Ok, only take what you need. No junk food and no frozen stuff. I don't feel like cooking." Alice instructed.

"But why not?!!? I had to use my powers to get in! You should have to use yours for supper!" Ivy whined.

"Ok, but only if we get steak." Alice bargained.

"Deal!" Ivy exclaimed and grabbed a package of steak.

Alice grabbed four boxes of saltine crackers and walked up to Ivy.

"Why'd you get that many?" Ivy questioned.

"So later on we'll have something to eat. I don't know about you but something is better than nothing, right?" Alice said.

"Yeah! Your so smart, Alice!" Ivy said and Alice laughed.

"Thanks."

Then Ivy summoned the black energy and landed them inside the railroad station Alice had mentioned earlier.

"Nice." Alice complemented and the produced a flame out of her hand. She put the fire on the ground where it burned like it had a pile of leaves under it instead of thin air. Then Ivy made the steak hover above the fire and she and Alice watched it until it was done.

"Dig in" Alice said and they devoured the meat quickly.

"Well goodnight Ivy" Alice said yawning.

"Goodnight Al-Ahhh it's a ghost!" Ivy said screaming in fear.

Alice turned around to see Danny Phantom floating behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

**Well? How'd did I do? I really like these two characters. Oh! I almost forgot here's a list of their powers:**

**Ivy (Eclipse Angel): Basically the same powers as Raven from the Teen Titans only she does have to cast spells for them to work.**

**Alice (Element Shadow): Control of the elements (fire, water, air, earth, plants, lightning, thunder, fog.)**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!: )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I can't say I didn't expect as much, but at the moment I have a total of 0 reviews. So I guess I'm just writing this for the heck of it. But, oh well. At least I've got Kirby here with me. Right Kirby?**

**KIRBY: (snoring) **

…**Whatever. **

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ivy screamed and crouched down putting her hands over her head. Involuntarily, she summoned a shield-like bubble to surround her.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Danny asked and floated closer.

"Stay away!" Alice cried and threw a newly formed fireball at him.

"Hey, watch it!" Danny yelled as he avoided the attack.

"Ivy, lower your shield! We've got to leave, now!" Alice whispered pressing her face against the dark energy so her companion could hear her.

"But the ghost…" Ivy whimpered.

"That's Danny Phantom. He's not going to hurt us, but if we stick around any longer he might try to take us to a shelter. Is that what you want, Ivy? Is it?" Alice said quickly as she noticed Danny floating closer to them.

"But-"

"Alright, why are you guys in here? It's dangerous!" Danny said as he landed on the ground a couple of feet away from them.

"Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" Alice exclaimed and gathered more fire in her hand.

"Whoa! Ok I'm not coming any closer. I'm staying right here, okay?" Danny said and held up his hands. He could see he was scaring the two children in front him and wanted to make sure she didn't shoot anymore fire balls. Another blast like the one from earlier might bring the whole building down.

"See I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help. I'm Danny Phantom and you are?"

"Element Shadow and her name's Eclipse Angel. And we don't need your help, we're fine on our own!"

"Okay, okay! You're fine on your own, got it. But what about your friend? She doesn't look very good." Danny said.

And it was true. Ivy had been sick with a cold since they left Wisconsin about two months ago. She had recently started looking paler, but she refused to let Alice stop just because of her.

"Are you saying you can help her?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I can get her some medicine and somewhere warm to sleep."

"Let me guess, a shelter? Well you can forget it! We aren't going to any stupid shelters! If that's where you're going to take us then just leave! I'll take care of Ivy myself!" Alice screamed at him. By now Ivy's shield had dropped and she was just lying on the ground, quietly crying about ghosts coming to get her.

"I thought you said her name was Eclipse Angel?" Danny said.

"Shut up! Just go away. You're scaring her." Alice said and turned around to face her friend.

"I'm not going to send you to the shelter, ok? I was going to call my wife and see if it was ok for you two to spend the night." Danny said and slowly moved forward a small bit.

"Huh?!!?" Alice said.

"What? Is that not good with you?" Danny said.

"You have a wife? Wait you want us to stay at your house? Do ghosts even have houses?" Alice asked.

"Alice, is he gone yet?" Ivy whispered.

" No. And he wants to let us spend the night with him."

"But he's a ghost! He'll get us while we're sleeping!"

"Hey, if you guys are done whispering, do I need to call my wife or not?"

Alice exchanged a look with Ivy and then turned back to Danny and nodded slowly.

"Great! Just hold on a second." Danny said and pulled out his cell phone.

"Sam?...Hey, I was out patrolling and I found these to little girls in the old train station…Yes, the same one from the Circus Gothica thing. Did you have to remind me of that? ... Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny…Anyways the girls have 'powers' so sending them to a shelter sounded like a bad idea. So I was wondering if they could maybe, I don't know, stay with us? … Really?... Thanks Sam! You're the greatest!...Love you, too…Bye" Danny hung up his phone and turned back towards the two kids.

"She said yes but only on one condition. Can you guys keep a secret?" Danny asked.

Alice looked at Ivy, who was slowly getting up off the ground and looking warily at Danny.

"Yeah we can keep a secret." Alice said.

"Ok, well you see- Hey, wait a second! She has to answer too." Danny said.

"Yeah, I can keep a secret. I can keep lots of secrets." Ivy said the last part more to herself than to them.

"Ok, back when I was fourteen-" Danny told his story, the one we all know. Where he got great powers, but at a terrible cost.

"-So that makes me not only Danny Phantom, but also Danny Fenton" Danny finished.

"Alright, we won't tell any one, right Angel?" Alice said.

"Absolutely, Shadow!" Ivy responded.

"Well, then let's get going, because if we stay up to late Sam will bite our heads off for keeping her up."

"She won't really, will she?" Ivy asked.

"I'd say no, but I might be lying…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so ends another installment of a story no one is reading! YAY! By the way, does anyone know how to see how many hits a story gets? I can't figure it out for the life of me.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! I got a review this time! But only one! Come on, please review! I know you're out there, I can hear you! Do you not love me or something? So to motivate people to review more, I'm going to give either sneak peaks or tips on "things to look for". Doesn't that make you want to review? DOESN'T IT?!!?**

**KIRBY: She's crazy. No doubt about it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me and the squirrel are friends! (You know what it means) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny landed them in an alley beside the apartment complex that Sam and he lived in. He changed back to normal in a flash of light, laughing quietly when the two girls gasped. Then he started walking towards the front door and Alice and Ivy trailed behind him.

"Hey you girls can't come in here." The guard at the door said when Alice and Ivy tried to follow Danny inside.

"It's okay Mack, they're with me." Danny said to the elderly doorman

"Whatever you say, Danny. Are they allowed to leave the hotel on their own?" Mack asked, making sure to look closely at the children so he wouldn't forget their faces, only to notice they were wearing masks.

"Excuse me, but no masks in the building." Mack said to them.

Reluctantly Ivy and Alice removed the cloth over their eyes to reveal very pale complexions.

Danny looked at them for a moment before turning back to the man, "For now, keep them inside unless they're with me or Sam."

"What?!!?" Alice exclaimed, before receiving a "look" from Danny.

"Very well, sir." Mack said and Danny led them into the elevator and up to the seventh floor.

They went on until they reached room 734 and Danny unlocked the door to see a pregnant Sam on the couch watching.

"Sam?" Danny half asked, half called.

"Hey Danny, is that them?" Sam said turning towards the door.

"Yep, apparently their names are Eclipse Angel and Element Shadow." Danny answered and pointed to them as he said their names.

"Uh huh, and your REAL names are?" Sam said with a "cough-it-up" look on her face.

Alice sighed in defeat and nodded as Ivy looked at her, silently asking what she should say.

"My names Ivy and she's Alice. Thank you for letting us stay he-ACHOO!" Ivy said excitedly until she sneezed, and shot three feet in the air in the process.

"Danny, get them inside before someone sees them!" Sam told Danny and he clumsily hurried to do as she asked.

"Mr. Danny, why are you so nervous?" Ivy asked as Danny tripped over his own feet while walking into the room after he closed the door.

"Ignore him, he's been that way ever since he found out he was going to be a dad." Sam said, looking at Danny as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Oh ha ha Sam. They haven't been in here five minutes and you're already degrading me." Danny said and continued making his way towards the couch, motioning for the other two to follow him.

"Yep, that's how I work." Sam smirked.

"Don't I know it." Danny said.

Sam chose to ignore that particular comment, instead turning towards Alice and Ivy. "Love the outfits."

"Um…Thank you?" Alice said.

"Speaking of outfits, they kind of don't have any other clothes and I was wondering-" Danny started only to be cut off by Sam.

"Yes Danny, they can borrow some of my clothes, and before you ask, yes, I'll help them get dressed since you're too embarrassed to do it yourself. Honestly Danny I can read you like a book." Sam said smirking and getting up off the couch.

"Ivy, Alice, follow me. We'll go pick out some night gowns for you to wear." Sam said as she walked into her and Danny's room.

Danny watched them go and shook his head in amusement. "Sometimes I swear she's a mind reader."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry it's so short, but I'm semi-busy right now…I bet I seem like one of those obsessive authors who updates everyday, don't I? I promise I'm not! Really! I'm still on Christmas break so I have nothing to do! But don't count on me to update obsessively anymore. Tomorrow I start school again. (horrible, I know) Anyways, review and I'll give you something extra! It'll probably be something different for every person, too! **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. And here's the next chapter with me. But since I'm in a real crummy mood, I'm just going to say 'Thanks' to my two reviewers and start the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own DP or TT.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, how'd you girls get those powers?" Sam asked as she looked for her box of summer clothes, because her winter nightgowns sure as heck were too long for the girls to wear.

"I'm the second daughter of an all powerful inter-dimensional demon that wanted to destroy all life in the universe until my older sister kicked his butt to kingdom come!" Ivy said in a cheerful voice that one wouldn't except from someone who was talking about the subject of total world annihilation.

"What?!!?" Sam said turning around to face them. Ivy was smiling and Alice was rolling her eyes, but grinning all the same.

Ivy giggled once then said, "Have you ever heard of the Teen Titans?"

"Yeah, Danny got an invitation to be one once but turned them down. I think we've still got one of those communicators lying around somewhere." Sam said her voice portraying she didn't think it was that important.

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" Ivy squealed in delight before darting out of the room to ask Danny where it was.

"Does she relies she's not wearing anything but her underwear?" Alice asked Sam.

Danny's startled yell rang out from the living room.

"She does now." Sam said and she and Ivy shared a laugh as Ivy darted back into the room, blushing heavily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now dressed in a light pink nightgown ("You can keep that one" Sam had said.) Ivy asked Danny once again for the Teen Titans' communicator.

"It isn't activated, since I wasn't interested in joining." Danny said as he handed her the small yellow device.

"Then I'll just have to activated it!" said as she ripped off the back cover and started messing with it's internal parts.

"Wait, don't you need the" Danny saw that she was done and finished his sentence lamely, "…instructions?"

The communicators screen lit up and Robin, currently Nightwing, answered it.

"Finally decided to join, Phant- Ivy?!!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Hey Robbie-poo!" Ivy said hoping to see him blush like he used to.

She wasn't disappointed as Robin's cheeks turned pink.

"Ivy! I told you not to call me that! And why are you using Phantom's communicator?"

Danny appeared beside Ivy on the screen. "Because she ran in here in her underwear to ask me for it." Danny said to him looking at Ivy who had a embarrassed look on her face.

"Dude, I SO did not need that mental image." Beastboy said appearing beside Robin.

"Gross!" Alice said from behind them but they couldn't see her.

"Ivy what are you doing with Phantom?" Robin asked.

"Uh, hello? Phantom is not my name! It's Danny, got it?" Danny said.

"Well then why is Ivy there with you then, _Danny_?" Robin said.

"Because I found her and her friend while I was out on patrol _Robbie-poo_." Danny said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever! I didn't activate this stupid communicator to argue with you about your name, Robbie-poo, or Robin, or Nightwing, or whatever. I called to talk to my sister. So can you be a good little bird and go tell her she has a phone call?" Ivy said and Robin walked off mumbling about something along the lines of 'I'll show YOU little bird.'

Meanwhile Sam and Alice were behind Ivy and Danny about to crack up at the fact Robin, the legendary leader of the largest team of superheroes in the world, just got told off by a seven year old.

Less then a minute later Raven appeared on screen.

"Hello, little sister."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN Dun dun! Please, please, Please, PLEASE, REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	5. AN

**Faithful readers and reviewers I am sad to say all my stories are being discontinued. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about this but I just woke up one morning and (here comes the horrible part) I didn't like DP anymore.**

**KIRBY:YES!**

**SHUT UP! IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!**

**KIRBY: Yes, it is. Now you can actually live your life again and no one will tease you about it anymore. You can be _normal _again. Maybe Emily will even-**

**KIRBY! Don't even GO there! (whispers) I don't need Emily.**

**KIRBY: Sorry! **

**Anyways so all my stories are but discontinued but I won't delete them. And if anyone wants, all my unfinished stories ARE up for adoption. If anyone wants to take a crack at them, they are fair game. Just contact me first and I'll even give you a copy of the plot line. Well that's about all I've got to say.**

**KIRBY: Wait, aren't you going to tell them what your new favorite show is? Maybe some of them like it too.**

**Good point. Ok, my new favorite TV show is an anime called Case Closed OR Detective Conan. It used to come on Cartoon Network. If anyone is interested in it too, feel free to PM me to talk about it and stuff. Once again I'm sorry about this, you guys have been so great to me and I feel absolutely _awful_ about doing this to you. I hope you'll all forgive me!**

**See you around!**

**-katiesparks**


End file.
